


- S

by orphan_account



Category: Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mysterious, Mystery, Oneshot, Pretty Little Liars AU, Short, Writing practice, but not rlly, cuz they dont think hes dead, im lying, jk has a crush on namjoon, kim seokjin is allison dilaurentis, missing kim seokjin, missing person, slight namjoon/jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And the rest is history… sike.- S-oneshot of a BTS/Pretty Little Liars AU. Based on the start of the pilot episode.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	- S

**Author's Note:**

> HELOO!! i posted this exact fic before but deleted soon after because it got like 0 reads and no feedback YIKES. decided to post is again cuz i actually quite like the concept of this AU. i think it would be fun if other people decided to write bts/pll au things or draw stuff like that. 
> 
> ENJOY :)

The barn was flooded with darkness, only the moonlight streaming through the open windows and door could make out the seven figures huddled together.

The large space within held two large, comfy sofas; both of them were covered in patterned wool blankets. A tremendous coffee table was situated in the very middle of the room, the dark colours in stark contrast to the brightly coloured dishes and plates flooding the surface. 

“Truth or dare?” asked a rosy cheeked Seokjin, sipping on an orange cup of vodka that he’d sneakily grabbed from his parents’ liquor cabinet. A daring thing to do, really, but not something that’d be unexpected of him. 

“Truth,” replied Jungkook, starry eyed and smirking. He was ready to answer anything, ready to impress Seokjin with his courage. It was almost cute how badly he wanted a self-esteem boost using the older boy’s praise. 

“Why haven’t you told Namjoon you like him yet?” Seokjin raised his eyebrow cheekily, obviously unaware of the damage he just caused. The silence around him erupted into shocked gasps and questions.

Jungkook’s doe eyes widened into the size of moons, face turning into a tomato. Just when he thought he’d be able to answer anything, he was proven wrong. This was the last thing he expected. He thought his secret was safe. Didn’t seem like it.

What was he supposed to say? Namjoon was  _ right there _ , looking as shocked as Jungkook. 

Instantly, all respect for the beautiful and pompous bitch known as Seokjin was lost. Even as the younger boy’s eyes started to shine with mortified tears, not an ounce of humanity could be seen in Seokjin’s brown orbs. He didn’t seem to understand what you should do and what you shouldn’t do.

With a sniffle and a shaky exhale, Jungkook got up to his feet and stormed towards the barn door. Before his feet stepped onto the dried summer grass of Taehyung’s humongous garden, Namjoon’s voice called after him. “Jungkook! Come back, bro. We can pretend like nothing ever happened!”

This triggers something else within him. How childish did Namjoon think his feelings were? They weren’t the type where you could just pretend like you never felt them. Jungkook didn’t want to completely erase his feelings for the boy he looked up to. He enjoyed feeling the fluttering emotions and fantasized about the day he’d confess.

Now that his crush was revealed, he wouldn’t be able to go back. The awkwardness between the two of them would be too much to hide, no matter how good at acting either of them were. 

Jungkook turned his back on the others once again, leaving the barn with no other interruptions. It was evident that he was headed for the stream near the edge of the woods; the woods that were located to the right of both Taehyung’s house and barn. 

It was a place that was frequently visited by the youthful group. All of them found a serene peacefulness in that area, using it to its full potential (which was sorting out the trainwrecks their thoughts and emotions resembled). 

No wonder Jungkook made a beeline for the stream.

Back in the barn, Namjoon let out a shaken sigh. “God. Why’d you have to do that Seokjin?” asked the lanky boy, sounding almost weary. 

“Calm down! He was never gonna say anything to you otherwise! I was simply helping Jungkook. Don’t blame me.” Seokjin rolls his eyes, a slight grimace making its way to his face. 

“Well, I think he had a slightly different idea as to how he wanted to tell me! How would you feel, being embarrassed like that? I’m pretty sure confessions are supposed to be  _ special  _ and  _ private _ !” Namjoon almost shouted, his exasperated tone intensifying. An agreeing hum came from Yoongi and Hoseok, looking as annoyed as the other. 

Both Taehyung and Jimin were more focused on the door that lead to the mysterious darkness of the night. The furrowed brows and nibbled lips gave away the anxiety the two felt. 

As for Seokjin, the outburst from moments before seemed to surprise him. His eyes were blinking owlishly, mouth opening and closing. 

Namjoon’s livid face froze for a second, before turning into a softer look. He exhaled once again, pointedly avoiding looking at Seokjin. “I guess we have to go get Jungkook now…”

Taehyung suddenly speaks up. “Don’t you go Namjoon, you can talk things out when he gets back. Same goes for you Seokjin, we shouldn’t make things worse. Me or Jimin could go fetch him.”

“No, no,” Seokjin quickly replies, “I’ll go. I can apologise when I see him and sort things out before we get back to the barn. It’ll save the rest of you guys the uncomfortableness of watching me say sorry.”   
  


Somehow, that convinces the rest of the group to let him go; they’d rather have absolute tranquility when they come back than have to see the whole process of apologising and forgiving. 

Seokjin leaves with a crowd of “good luck”s and “be quick”s behind him.

Just as he walked out of sight, he shouted back “go to bed without us guys! We’ll back soon enough!”

The others gratefully took note of what Seokjin said, all of them suddenly exhausted by the drama.

//

Hoseok felt a harsh tapping on his shoulder, jolting him awake. Groaning from the disturbance and the struggle of opening his eyes, he was met with Jungkook’s face in the centre of his vision. The lack of light (since it was still night time) made it difficult to see clearly, but Hoseok could tell that Jungkook was worried.

His mind slowly processed the events of the past few hours. “Did you sort everything out with Seokjin when he went to fetch you?” mumbled Hoseok.

“What do you mean?” Jungkook whispered back. “I came back on my own. Seokjin wasn’t here when I arrived, that’s why I woke you up… do you know where he is?” 

Hoseok’s face grew more and more concerned as Jungkook talked, a big frown plastered on his face. “Where is he?” He pondered outloud whilst frantically glancing around the now silent barn. 

“Where’s he gone…?” Hoseok murmured. 

_ And the rest is history… sike. _

_ \- S _


End file.
